


Night of Sanctuary

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [78]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Not long after escaping with Bendy and pals, Henry calls a meeting to figure out what do do about the studio.I may write more for this verse, if sufficiently inspired.





	Night of Sanctuary

"Henry! Open up! Please, hurry!"

Muttering the trigger words to activate the keyhole's enchantment, Henry peered through. To his relief, the figure on the other side was indeed Sammy Lawrence.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lawrence?" he snapped as his former coworker stumbled inside. "Walking around outside in the dark with no protection, on a High Night? And speaking my name outside at night on top of that? You're lucky my house is Warded, or we'd both be in trouble."

"Sorry," Sammy replied. "I was desperate."

"What the *air raid siren*? Henry, what is he doing here?"

Both men turned to see Bendy, standing there wearing Jason's old Metallica shirt and an angry look on his face. Sammy was dumbstruck, while Henry just sighed.

"Bendy, I told you. That wasn't Sammy in the studio. That was a Shadow."

"Yeah, well, I still got more than a few bad memories about that thing, so..."

"Everything OK?" Boris asked, poking his head around the corner.

Sammy rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Henry? Explain, please."

(BATIM)

_The next day..._

"So Joey was making homunculi based on the Toons?"

"Yes, and his rituals must have attracted the attention of the Shadows." Henry took a sip of his coffee. Once daylight had come, he'd called the others together, feeling they should at the very least be aware of what had happened at the old workshop.

"That idiot was always cutting corners with the building," Thomas grumbled. "Figures he'd end up doing the same with his spells. He probably forgot to replace the Wards, too."

"What I don't get is why those Shadows decided to impersonate us," Wally said. "They don't usually impersonate people who are still alive."

"I think it's like a haunted house," Norman suggested. "If there's enough spirit energy floatin' around, the Shadows will pick up on it. 'Course, that mostly holds true if somebody died there, but there are exceptions."

"Probably goin' to take something strong to cleanse it, then," said Shawn. "Me mum used to mix ground wormwood in with her laundry soap as a protective charm against the Fair Folk."

"Wormwood probably won't be enough," commented Grant, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "Particularly if you want to exorcise a place with that much Shadow taint. Let's see..."


End file.
